Of Glass Shards And Cabins
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: Clint and Natasha rehabilitate after the battle of New York. One-Shot.


_**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**_

* * *

Clint winced as he stood from his seat. The shawarma was good, but not _that _good. He really just wanted to get back to base and rest for a while. Unfortunately, the orders from Fury were to see that Loki got back to Asgard ASAP, which meant changing into civilian clothes even with who knew how many shards of glass in his back and arms. Natasha noticed his slight cringe, and with her eyes questioned him. Using the same method, he conveyed that he was alright, even though it was a lie.

XxX

Two ravens flew overhead, dropping strange restraints into Thor's hands. Clapping them onto his brothers wrists, the god-man began conversing with Dr. Selvig, who nodded a few times and retrieved an odd contraption from a nearby truck. As the the two Asgardians departed, Natasha leaned over and whispered to Clint, saying that they ought to take a long furlough, and that Fury owed them.

He smiled, then made his way over to the S.H.I.E.L.D-loaned car, climbing into the drivers seat as the red-headed agent handed Dr. Banner his bag, then stepped in next to him.

They headed to the New York base, then choppered up to the Hellicarier. Already, much of the mess had been cleaned up. It would have to land soon to undergo full repairs, but for a time it was stable in the air.  
The two assassins made their way to the living quarters, locking the door behind them and sitting down. He winced again as the skin on his back shifted and made painfully clear the shards embedded there. Once again, she noticed.  
Sliding her fingers under the hem of his shirt, she pulled it over his head and examined his back.  
There were bits of glass scattered throughout his skin, blood and grime intermingled with it as well. Sighing a little, she stood and retrieved a shallow dish and some forceps, then began carefully extracting the crystalline pieces.

It was a long process, and neither spoke during it, but words were unnecessary between the two. They spoke their own language, and it communicated much louder than anything they could ever verbally express.  
When she was finished pulling glass from him, she took a cloth and cleaned his back, sterilizing the many cuts. Some would become scars, and be added to the number already there, but others would fade to nothing. She lightly ran her fingers across a few of the raised marks as he sighed.  
Taking a new cloth, he unzipped her jacket, then lifted her shirt over her, keeping his eyes on hers. After holding her stare for a moment, he lowered his gaze to examine her. A large slice extended from her hip up to the bottom of her rib cage, and she had several smaller gashes on her shoulders and naval. Dipping the cloth in the water-alcohol mixture, he began to clean her wounds, treating her as if she were a porcelain doll.

When they were done doctoring each other, they sat in silence. For a long time, they sat. Then at the same second, both stood and began throwing things into duffel bags.  
A few minutes later, they were walking down the halls and out onto the flight deck. Throwing their stuff into one of the small jets there, the climbed in and started the engine, any crew that was outside scurrying away as they did so.  
The Director watched as the little aircraft took off, not ordering to stop it. He didn't contact the plane to ask where it was going, because he knew that the two agents aboard it would come back when they were ready, however long that may be.

XxX

Clint and Natasha landed on a stretch of beach somewhere in northern Michigan. Being the height of summer, the sun was bright and there was a slight breeze coming off the lake. Behind them a little ways was a nice cabin, clearly old but still in good shape. They started towards it with their bags over their shoulders.

The cabin was furnished with modern appliances in a country style. It was the perfect place to rehabilitate.  
There was one bedroom, with a spacious dresser and closet and attached bathroom. The living area had a high ceiling with skylights, and the dining area was just right for two people. Natasha smiled as she stepped inside, then headed into the bedroom and began putting her things away in the closet.  
When she was finished, she turned and walked out into the living room, where Clint was examining the little wooden figurines on the fireplace mantle. She went and stood beside him, but he pulled her into his arms and held her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed contentedly.

A little later, as the sun began to set, they walked along the beach. They had gone shopping earlier, to get food and a few other things like bathing suits and toiletries. Suddenly, Clint picked Natasha up and carried her to the water. She laughed and protested, but he just smiled and continued deeper. When the water was up to his chest, he released her, knowing she'd be barely able to touch the bottom.  
She smirked and rolled her eyes, then wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. Then she leaned forward and brought her lips to his.  
They kissed until they were breathless, then rested their foreheads against each other.

They stayed in the water until the stars came out, then they swam back to shore and walked back to the little cabin. After that they showered, threw on pajamas, and went to bed.  
Natasha woke up that night in a frigid sweat after a nightmare. It had been Loki using her to slowly torture and kill Clint, the only one she could honestly say she loved. He woke up as well and calmed her by singing Russian lullabies to her.  
The next night it was Clint who woke up first, terrified that Loki's plans for him had come true. But she sat up and reassured him that everything was alright, that he had complete control over himself.

XxX

They had nightmares often, but as time wore on they lessened. They stayed at the cabin as the breeze chilled and the leaves around them colored. One day, Clint came home from shopping and presented Natasha with a ring, asking her to marry him. She accepted, and two weeks later she purchased a dress from a secondhand store as well as a suit for him.  
They called up their handler and had him fly out to be their witness, and were married the next day at seven PM.

They stayed at the cabin for a couple more weeks, then flew back to the helicarrier. It was easy to get back in the field, and it was almost like New York hadn't even happened. When Clint left for a long mission in Libya, he gave her an arrow necklace. The entire time Natasha was battling the Winter Soldier and HYDRA, she wore the necklace. And on every mission after that.

XxXxXxX

Years later, though they were still in perfect physical condition, their work tired them mentally. So one night, they packed everything they had, and left their resignations on their bed. They had one of the agents fly them down, then took a car and drove.  
Twelve hours later, they pulled up at their little cabin. They unpacked, and as the sun began to rise, they laid on the bed and slept the peaceful, un-worried sleep of a regular husband and wife waiting out their last days.

* * *

**Leave a review, you know you want to! Hope you enjoyed this story!  
Juliet**


End file.
